Little Red
by Thecrasy
Summary: Quand Derek franchit la porte du Little Red, il ne pensait pas que son fantasme serait réalisé au delà de ses attentes. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Stiles, voilà pourquoi.


Ceci est un cadeau de Noël pour Orange-Sanguine, qui désespère de trouver du bottom!Derek dans le fandom français. Joyeux Noël à toi, donc !

Et merci à Bruniblondi pour la correction rapide et efficace !

Bonne lecture !

Derek prit une profonde inspiration en arrivant devant la porte. Ça y était, il allait vraiment le faire. Des années à y penser, à l'imaginer, à anticiper, et aujourd'hui, enfin, il franchissait le cap.

En posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de _Little Red_, il ne put réprimer un petit frisson d'excitation. Il espérait vraiment que l'effet serait le même que dans ses fantasmes

Il s'arrêta à nouveau à peine entré à l'intérieur du magasin, et entendit le petit tintement de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui. Il releva les yeux, et sa vision fut envahie de rouge. Il ne voyait que cette couleur, où qu'il pose le regard. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant de la dentelle, du satin, de la soie, de la fourrure et tant d'autres matières et motifs.

Derek s'avança de quelques pas et tourna lentement sur lui-même en observant tous ces articles entreposés là, se dévoilant à son regard. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il était bien décidé à profiter un maximum de ces quelques instants de découverte. Après tout, jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion de rentrer pour la première fois de sa vie dans une boutique de ce genre, autant vivre le moment à fond.

Un petit rire le sortit de sa contemplation.

Il se retourna et remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu, tellement absorbé par son expérience. Un jeune homme se tenait derrière la caisse. Un jeune homme très alléchant. Grand, mince, une touffe de cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux noisette qui pétillaient. Son nez se retroussait légèrement à son extrémité, et quand il parla, sa voix fit frissonner Derek.

« Première fois ? »

Derek acquiesça. Le jeune homme continua.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Derek sentit ses pommettes chauffer, et il sut qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il aurait bien accepté la proposition du vendeur de lui donner un _coup de main_, oui. _Ou un coup d'autre chose_, lui susurra son esprit. Il sentit le regard de l'autre homme sur lui, et répondit.

« Je… Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus, sincèrement. »

Derek en avait toujours rêvé, mais il n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion plus loin qu'entrer dans le magasin, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il oserait le faire vraiment un jour. Mais maintenant, il était là, au _Little Red_, et il faudrait bien qu'il reparte avec un sous-vêtement. C'était le cadeau de Noël qu'il comptait s'offrir, et il avait bien l'intention de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui-même pour étrenner ce nouvel achat.

« Eh bien déjà, il faut savoir ce que madame voudrait. Du transparent, de la soie, de la fourrure pour Noël, un mélange peut-être ? Nous avons aussi un rayon un peu plus… Érotique, si c'est ce que vous cherchez. N'hésitez surtout pas à prendre votre temps, et à toucher les matières pour vous rendre compte. »

Derek se sentit rougir encore à la mention de sa dame. Si ce vendeur savait à qui était vraiment destiné l'achat…

Suivant le conseil du professionnel, Derek parcourut doucement les rayons. Il ne resta pas longtemps vers les cuirs, trop de lanières et pas assez de tissu. Il poursuivit donc son chemin, sous le regard attentif du vendeur - Stiles, si sa petite plaque disait vrai.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un ensemble. Un soutien-gorge triangle en soie auquel était rattaché un petit voile transparent agrémenté de fourrure blanche sur le bord, accompagné de sa culotte, en soie elle aussi, toute simple. Ce n'était pas l'ensemble le plus extravagant du magasin, loin de là, mais sa simplicité lui plaisait vraiment. Il s'imaginait sans peine dedans, et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, passer cet ensemble et en profiter.

Il effleura sa trouvaille de la main et haleta, attirant l'attention de Stiles. Celui-ci se dépêcha de venir à ses côtés, et Derek sentit la chaleur de son corps contre son dos. Il tenta de rester calme, et essaya de contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Le vendeur lui faisait un effet monstre, il ne se souvenait pas avoir réagi aussi rapidement et avec autant d'intensité à quelqu'un. Même Kate, avec qui il avait eu sa plus longue relation, n'avait jamais réussi à faire battre son cœur aussi vite. Et pourtant, elle avait été une femme magnifique.

« Ha, oui. Excellent choix. » Susurra Stiles à son oreille. En tournant la tête vers lui, Derek se rendit compte à quel point l'autre était proche. Leurs nez n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et il suffirait qu'il avance légèrement la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Au bout de quelques secondes à respirer le même air - quelques secondes de trop pour que ce soit considéré comme normal entre deux hommes qui ne se connaissent pas - Stiles finit par se reculer. Derek vit dans son regard une lueur qui le fit frissonner, une lueur de désir intense. Il savait que, s'il se regardait dans un miroir, il aurait la même étincelle dans les yeux.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'entendit dire :

« Vous savez, cet ensemble… C'est pour moi. »

Le vendeur le regarda de haut en bas, l'imaginant déjà probablement dedans.

« Essaieriez-vous de m'allumer, Monsieur…. »

« Derek. »

Stiles se lécha les lèvres.

« Essaierais-tu de m'allumer, Derek ? »

« Ça dépend. Ça marche ? »

Stiles émit un grognement.

« Ho, tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Je sais que c'est pas vraiment professionnel mais si tu veux, j'habite juste au-dessus de la boutique alors on pourrait… »

Derek coupa Stiles d'un baiser. Il ne s'embarrassa pas à rester chaste, il ne voulait qu'une chose, laisser la passion qu'il ressentait pour l'autre homme le consumer. Il avait besoin de l'autre en lui _hier_. Il attrapa l'ensemble - en faisant tout de même attention à la taille - et décolla sa bouche de celle de Stiles pour marmonner un : « Montre le chemin. »

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et s'écarta pour aller mettre le petit écriteau fermé à la porte du magasin, ferma à clé et retourna dans les bras de Derek. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et c'est sans se séparer que Stiles se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, où l'escalier menant à son appartement se trouvait.

Une fois en haut, Derek ne prit pas le temps de visiter l'appartement. Il demanda seulement où se trouvait la salle de bains, et s'y enferma pour enfin, _enfin_ enfiler la lingerie.

Il se regarda dans le miroir en pied et resta bouche bée. Le rouge vif ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau bronzée, et d'une manière étrange rendait ses cheveux encore plus noirs, par contraste. Et les sensations… Derek ne savait comment décrire le glissement de la soie sur sa peau à chaque mouvement, le léger chatouillement de la fourrure, c'était un sentiment très érotique pour lui.

Un gémissement dans la chambre à côté le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Dereeeek…. Derek, tu es où ? Je veux voir, moi aussi… »

Derek sortit immédiatement de la salle de bains, et fut accueilli par une vision qui lui coupa le souffle. Stiles s'était entièrement déshabillé et, adossé à la tête du lit, se caressait lentement, langoureusement. À côté de lui étaient posés lubrifiant et préservatifs. Mais quand Derek pénétra dans la chambre, Stiles se redressa et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Mon petit chaperon rouge, je vais te dévorer tout cru. »

Et avec la lueur affamée dans le regard et le sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Stiles avait tout du grand méchant loup. Derek savait qu'il se laisserait croquer sans aucune hésitation.

Il se laissa joyeusement renverser sur le lit, Stiles à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui se trouva vite passionné, leurs langues se mêlant, et Stiles gagna ce combat pour la dominance, et put à loisir découvrir la bouche de son amant. Il s'amusa à mordiller les lèvres, à suçoter la langue, à tracer le contour avec sa langue. Il décida bientôt de migrer le long de la mâchoire, déposant des petits baisers papillon.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas immobiles. Elles allèrent caresser les flancs de Derek, sous le léger voile transparent, avant que l'une d'elles ne descende se poser sur l'érection confinée dans la soie rouge. Elle ne bougea tout d'abord pas, restant simplement là. Elle commença ensuite à tracer les contours de la virilité tendue, en même temps que la bouche de Stiles se posa au creux de la gorge de Derek, puis tout le long de sa nuque, laissant de légères marques de dents et suçons.

Bientôt, la bouche de Stiles descendit, traçant son chemin jusqu'au nombril, puis plus bas, suivant la fine ligne sombre qui lui indiquait la voie… Sa bouche rejoignit enfin sa main, se posant sur l'érection tendue, mouillant le tissu.

Derek avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter, jamais il n'avait connu expérience plus érotique, et ils n'avaient pourtant presque rien fait encore. Il ne pouvait retenir les gémissements et grognements qui sortaient de sa bouche, et ses mains allèrent se poser sur la tête de Stiles. Il n'essayait pas d'imposer un rythme, ou d'empêcher le jeune homme de faire quoi que ce soit, il appréciait simplement les mouvements de son amant, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Pendant de longues minutes, Stiles s'amusa à promener sa bouche et sa langue sur le tissu du sous-vêtement, le goût du tissu se mélangeant à celui du précum, jusqu'à ce que Derek, implorant, ne craque.

« Stiles ! Je… Je… Si tu continues comme ça, je vais venir… »

Seulement là, Stiles baissa la culotte jusqu'aux genoux de Derek. La verge de celui-ci, libérée, se tendit vers son estomac. Le liquide pré-éjaculatoire perlait et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de refermer ses lèvres sur le gland, goûtant enfin la saveur de Derek non altérée par le tissu. Il gémit, et sentit les mains de son amant se poser sur ses épaules, glisser sur le haut de son dos, ses ongles égratignant sa peau. Il allait avoir des marques le lendemain, et cette pensée le fit sourire.

Mais Derek lui tira les cheveux, lui indiquant ainsi de cesser ses soins. Il remonta à la hauteur du visage de Derek, qui l'embrassa.

Derek sentit son goût sur la langue de Stiles, et cela l'excita plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il avait une idée en tête et, aussi tentant que ce soit, il ne s'agissait pas des lèvres de Stiles autour de son érection.

Il interrompit le baiser, et se retourna, se plaçant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il susurra :

« Stiles. Plus tard, on aura le temps de se découvrir, mais là, je veux que tu me baises. »

Il entendit Stiles haleter et sourit.

« Je veux que tu me baises, que tu me prennes, fort, longuement, profondément. Je veux pouvoir te sentir pendant des jours, je veux pouvoir me rappeler de toi, de ton sexe en moi, je veux que tu me marques, que tu me possèdes. Je veux tes mains, ta bouche, ta queue. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi ? »

Il fut récompensé par la main de Stiles entre ses omoplates, qui appuya. Il se baissa sur ses coudes, ce qui laissa ses hanches surélevées, offertes. Il gémit en sentant une morsure sur la chair de ses fesses. Les mains de Stiles rejoignirent bientôt sa bouche, écartant les globes de chair, exposant son entrée, et sa respiration se coupa quand il sentit une langue _là_. Stiles s'amusa à titiller son entrée du plat de la langue, détendant l'anneau de muscles avec la pointe, passant et repassant.

Il glapit quand la langue pénétra son intimité, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt, Stiles alterna entre pénétrations et léchouilles du plat de la langue, d'un rythme aléatoire qui impliquait que Derek ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et ce n'en était que meilleur.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Derek entendit vaguement le bruit d'un flacon qu'on ouvre. Il ne fut donc pas étonné quand, quelques secondes plus tard, un doigt vint taquiner son entrée. Déjà détendu par la langue agile de Stiles, Derek l'accepta sans aucuns soucis. Bientôt, un second vint le rejoindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles voulut en ajouter un troisième, mais Derek grogna.

« C'est bon, Stiles, je suis prêt. Tu vas te décider à me prendre ou bien, il faut que j'aille voir ailleurs ? »

Une légère fessée lui montra ce que pensait Stiles, mais enfin, il se redressa avec un dernier baiser dans le creux du dos de Derek.

Stiles mit rapidement un préservatif avant de se positionner à l'entrée de l'intimité de Derek. Il poussa, et son gland pénétra les chairs étroites de son amant qui émit un long gémissement. Positionnant ses mains sur les hanches de Derek, il s'immobilisa.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux toujours aller voir ailleurs ? Au pire, je peux te laisser partir, je me finirai tout seul. Mais bon, je croyais que tu voulais être rempli, que je te prenne fort et profond. Que je te ruine pour les autres. Je peux faire ça, tu sais. »

Derek avait enfoui sa tête dans son coude, haletant. Il ne pouvait retenir une litanie de _oui, oui, s'il te plait__,__ oui. _

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda une dernière fois Stiles, l'air légèrement inquiet. « Je ne t'ai pas préparé à fond, tu risques d'avoir mal. »

Derek grogna. « Je n'ai rien contre un peu de douleur dans mon plaisir. Bouge. »

Stiles obéit. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il s'enfonça, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pénétré le fourreau de chair jusqu'à la garde. Il s'immobilisa pour laisser à Derek le temps de s'habituer à sa présence.

Derek, lui, avait oublié comment respirer. Il se sentait si plein, si complet. Stiles n'avait aucune honte à avoir au niveau de la taille, et le sentir entièrement en lui, lui procurait une sensation de plénitude. La douleur qu'il ressentait à la pénétration n'était que secondaire, il n'y fit même pas attention. Il roula ses hanches, indiquant à Stiles qu'il pouvait bouger.

Ce que fit le jeune homme.

D'abord doucement puis, sous l'insistance de Derek, de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus dans la chambre que les gémissements, les halètements, et le claquement de la peau contre la peau.

Derek avait voulu qu'on le prenne durement, son vœu était exaucé. Stiles était presque brutal dans ses gestes, et Derek savait qu'il aurait la marque de ses doigts sur ses hanches pendant des jours. Mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. Tout son corps était en feu, tous ses muscles tendus, et les vagues de plaisir déferlaient sur lui, menaçant de l'envahir. Il cria quand Stiles trouva sa prostate, et le jeune homme s'employa à la toucher à chaque poussée.

Il se sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus du bord.

« Stiles… St…iles… Je vais… » Il perdait toute cohérence, incapable de finir sa phrase. Mais Stiles comprit sans mal, et Derek sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son érection jusque-là négligée, et la caresser de haut en bas une fois, deux fois.

Derek jouit, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux comme si, sous le plaisir, son corps avait oublié comment fonctionner. Sentant les chairs de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Stiles n'eut besoin que de quelques va-et-vient pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne bougèrent plus, figés, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis, pantelants, ils s'effondrèrent contre le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles se retira, enlevant le préservatif qu'il noua avant de le lancer mollement en direction de la poubelle.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bains pour aller chercher une serviette, qu'il mouilla. En revenant dans la chambre, il sut que, s'il avait été encore un adolescent qui n'a aucune période réfractaire, il serait de nouveau dur. Pendant sa courte absence, Derek s'était retourné et se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le dos. Sa peau luisait, et la soie rouge soulignait les courbes de son torse. Sa semence commençait à sécher sur son estomac et, avec la culotte de soie au milieu des genoux, il paraissait complètement _débauché_. Et c'était grâce à lui. Stiles sourit et, après avoir rapidement nettoyé Derek, se coucha à ses côtés, la tête posée sur la poitrine et une main sur son estomac musclé.

Plus tard, ils parleraient. Peut-être qu'ils remettraient ça, peut-être pas. Tout ce que Stiles savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas voir Derek disparaitre de sa vie. Et si celui-ci n'était pas d'accord, Stiles n'aurait qu'à le séduire.

Après tout, il avait tout un magasin de lingerie avec lui.


End file.
